vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
Summary Star Wars takes place "in a galaxy far, far, away" which is trapped in the iron grip of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine. The series opens with Palpatine's enforcer, the feared Darth Vader, boarding Tantive IV, the personal starship of Princess Leia Organa, the princess of Alderaan. Before being arrested by Vader and Imperial Forces, Organa uploads the plans of the Death Star superweapon being constructed in secret as well as a holographic plea to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to R2-D2, an astromech droid once belonging to famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. After evading Vader's grasp, R2-D2 and his companion, the translator droid C-3PO, land on Tatooine, where the plans and the message fall into the hands of Luke Skywalker, a young moisture farmer living with his aunt and uncle. This fateful event would soon drag Luke into a conflict that will define the fate of the galaxy. Decades before the rise of the Galactic Empire existed the Galactic Republic, a representative democracy that spanned the whole of the galaxy and had representatives from nearly every inhabited world. During this time, the Jedi Order, an organization of peacekeepers who sought to preserve balance in the Force and harmony across the galaxy, was forced to step into the ensuing civil war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the latter attempted to secede from Republic control. The so-called "Separatists" were backed by the Sith, the Jedi Order's counterparts who wished to utilize the Force as a means of gaining power and control. With the Republic's forces outnumbered by the Separatists' ever-growing army of droids, the Jedi and the Republic turned to creating an army of clones to bolster their ranks. Hence the times became known as the Clone Wars, in which conflict, corruption, and war raged across the galaxy, eventually leading to the fall of both the Republic and the Jedi Order as well as the advent of the Empire. Since Disney's acquisition of the franchise, Star Wars has been split into two separate continuities. The current "Canon" consists of the original trilogy, the prequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the third trilogy that began with the release of The Force Awakens, and supporting materials and spin-offs released since ownership changed hands. All other comics, novels, video games, and other materials released before the series' acquisition as part of the "Star Wars Extended Universe" (frequently abbreviated as EU) have been designated as part of the "Legends" continuity. These materials include (but are not limited to) The New Jedi Order novels and comics, the Legacy comics, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and The Thrawn Trilogy. Power of the Verse Disney Continuity In the current "Canon", also referred to as the "Disney Canon", even Jedi Younglings who have just begun their Jedi training have showcased Large Building level to City Block level telekinetic feats. Force sensitives as well-trained as a Jedi Padawan or a Jedi Knight have showcased casual City Block level feats, with their highest showings reaching Town level. Fully fledged Jedi Masters, Sith acolytes, and Sith Lords have showcased casual Small Town level to Town level+ feats with the highest feats being in the Mountain level+ range. Virtually all notable Force adept possess Subsonic running speed as well as Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions that are augmented by precognition. It should also be noted that any The most powerful characters in the continuity, The Ones of Mortis, are vastly above any normal Force adept and can potentially destroy the galaxy if they were ever to come to blows. The Disney continuity is decently powerful in terms of technology. Soldiers and bounty hunters have access to handheld weapons ranging from Small Building level pistols to Large Building level+ heavy weaponry as well as body Arrmor with similar range of tiers of durability. Ground vehicles range from simple scout vehicles with Building level to Large Building level+ firepower and durability to monstrous main battle tanks which can not only dish out Town level to Large Mountain level firepower but also take Town level firepower. Spaceships in the verse range from several metre long starfighters packing Small Town level laser cannons and Mountain level bombs/missiles to city sized capital ships packing weaponry which can melt large cities, cause extremely violent earthquakes, even life-wipe planets and reduce the crust to molten slag. The verse also boasts of impressive FTL travel technology called “hyperdrives”. The highest rated hyperdrives allow for traversing distances of tens of thousands of light-years in just several hours. 'Legends Continuity' More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Newendigo * SpiralMaster * Sheoth * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Valar Melkor 2 * The Everlasting * Darkness552 * ExoSaiyan9000 * Archon Hero * Hop * Oblivion00 * TISSG7Regrave * CrossverseCrisis * Kkapoios * SaiyanSage * Grimreaper2219 * Timefreezer4 * Aeyu * Aparajita * Starkiller215 * Drellix * Sera Loveheart * Colonel Krukov * Shadowbokunohero * God-King Superman77 * Albente * x Heart of Steel x * TeenAngel101 * Antvasima * SheevShezarrine * Meosos * Hellbeast1 Js250476 * SolidEye234 Opponents: Neutral: * DanFlsamual21 * FateAlbane * ZacharyGrossman273 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AlfredOath Characters 'Jedi' * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Luke Skywalker (Legends) * Starkiller * Mace Windu * Meetra Surik * Nomi Sunrider * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ki-Adi Mundi * Thon * Ulic Qel-Droma * Yoda * Ahsoka Tano * Kanan Jarrus * Hero of Tython * Satele Shan * Jaden Korr * Qui-Gon Jinn * Luminara Unduli * Kao Cen Darach * Bastila Shan * Ven Zallow * Plo Koon * Rahm Kota * Quinlan Vos * Kyp Durron * Kyle Katarn * Ezra Bridger * Kit Fisto * Shaak Ti * Kento Marek 'Dark Jedi/Sith' * Revan * Ajunta Pall * Darth Bane * Darth Caedus * Darth Malak * Darth Malgus * Darth Maul * Darth Nihilus * Aloysius Kallig * Darth Nox * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Sion * Darth Tenebrous * Darth Thanaton * Darth Traya * Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku) * Asajj Ventress * Darth Vader * Grand Inquisitor * Kylo Ren * Darth Zannah * Freedon Nadd * Karness Muur * Ludo Kressh * Marka Ragnos * Naga Sadow * Remulus Dreypa * Lord Vitiate * Arcann * Pong Krell * Savage Opress 'Galactic Republic' * ARC Trooper * Captain Rex * Padme Amidala * Commander Cody * Clone Assassins * Boss (RC-1138) 'Confederacy of Independent Systems' * General Grievous 'Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic' * Gial Ackbar * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Lando Calrissian * Jyn Erso * Cassian Andor * Baze Malbus * Chirrut Îmwe * Hera Syndulla * Garazeb Orrelios * Sabine Wren * Alexsandr Kallus * Lauren Mel Coelho * Shriv 'Galactic Empire' * Wilhuff Tarkin * Grand Admiral Thrawn * Stormtrooper * Death Trooper * Karbin 'The Resistance' * Finn (Star Wars) 'First Order' * Snoke * Phasma * FN-2199 'Droids' * HK-47 * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * BX-series droid commando * Vulture Droid * Hyena-class Bomber * Aqua Droid * IG-100 MagnaGuard * Droideka * C-3PO * Imperial Sentry Droid * K-2SO * E-XD Infiltrator Droid * BT-1 'Bounty Hunters' * Boba Fett * Cad Bane * Jango Fett * Durge * Black Krrsantan * Dengar 'Criminal Syndicate Leaders and Gangsters' * Prince Xizor * Guri 'Beasts and Alien Species' * Ewoks * Gungans * The Sarlacc * Zillo Beast * Webweavers * Acklay * Gutkurr * Lylek 'Others' * World Razer * Shimrra Jamaane * Zaalbar * Ursa Wren * Bombinax Non Jedi/Sith Force Beings * Bendu * Bedlam Spirits The Ones of Mortis: * The Father * Abeloth (The Mother) * The Son * The Daughter Weapons and Vehicles 'Weapons' * Lightsaber * Blaster * Class-A Thermal Detonator * Disruptor 'Ground vehicles and tanks' * AT-TE * SPHA-T * Imperial Troop Transport (ITT) * AT-DP * AT-ST * AT-AT 'Starfighters, bombers, light transports' * Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor * Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor * V-19 Torrent * ARC-170 Starfighter * LAAT/i * V-wing Starfighter * Nantex-class Territorial Defence Starfighter * Slave I * Kom'rk-class Fighter * TIE Fighter * TIE Bomber * TIE Advanced * TIE Interceptor * TIE Defender * TIE Fighter (First Order) * TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter * X-wing Starfighter * BTL Y-wing Starfighter * A-wing Interceptor * B-wing Starfighter * Millennium Falcon * Ghost (Star Wars) * Ebon Hawk 'Medium warships and medium transports' * Consular-class Cruiser * CR90 Corvette * Gozanti-class Cruiser * Arquitens-class Light Cruiser * Carrion Spike * Raider-class Corvette * Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster 'Capital ships and heavy transports' * Acclamator-class Assault Ship * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Providence-class Dreadnought * Munificent-class Star Frigate * Recusant-class Light Destroyer * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Eclipse-class Dreadnought * MC80 Star Cruiser * Resurgent-class Battlecruiser * Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought 'Battle stations' * Death Star I * Death Star II * Starkiller Base Other * The Force Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Book Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons Category:Games Category:Science Fiction